The primary objective of the Molecular Epidemiology Core Facility is to provide laboratory and analytical support for epidemiological and translational research projects. The facility performs specific PCR-based embedded tissues, frozen tissues, frozen tissues or peripheral blood. The primary emphasis is on evaluating somatic genetic alterations. The number of samples analyzed is dependent on several factors, including the frequency of the genetic alteration, the labor intensity of the assay, and the need to stratify subsequent statistical analyses by epidemiological risk factors. In recent years, the facility has shifted its emphasis from assays that are easy to perform (e.g, differential, PCR) to more labor-intensive assays such as p53 mutation screening. Although the duration of the facility's project is generally long-term (six months to several years), the availability of optimized assays for small samples also facilitates use of the facility for translational projects. Eight research studies are presently supported by the facility, which performed 51, 141 assay units in FY 1997-98. All users are Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding. The facility has not previously received Center Core Support Grant (CCSG) funding; its support has come from individual grants and contracts and the LCCC. The requested CCSG contribution of $78,882 (12% of total budget) will primarily support the facility's Director (25%), Research Analyst (45%), and one Research Technician (65%) with the aim of supporting centralized functions such as project oversight, assay development, quality control and translational projects.